


Redemption

by insertfandomname



Series: RumlowWeek [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 7, Gen, Rumlow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the afterlife Jack is laughing his dead ass of, because the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes aka Captain America's best buddy decided that he's friends with Brock Rumlow, full-time HYDRA soldier and part-time asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Fuck redemption!

He doesn't need to redeem himself. Not everybody has a change of heart after the secret terrorist Nazi organization one has been working for crashes into the ground, like the Helicarries they were going to use to kill their enemies. Some are probably doing the whole _I didn't know I was working for the bad guys!_ and _They forced me to do their bidding!_ but Brock wasn't going to. And he's not planning to do it once he manages to drop the Soldier – Don't call me that! – on Rogers' doorstep.

Switching between incredible pain and being high on pain meds he didn't grasp what was happening at first.

The Soldier showed up a couple of months after DC and took him from the hospital. Not Brock's first choice to be rescued by. Not that he complained from the mattress in the back of the pedo-van the Soldier stole. Having to endure the reckless driving over every fucking bump in America is obviously better than the alternative. Usually waking up with the Winter Soldier hovering over ones bed did not end with a road trip. More likely was a terrible painful, and for extremely unlucky targets, slow death.

It's two weeks after sleeping and the occasional wondering why he was taken, let's be real he's more of a burden than anything else as this point, that he realizes what was going on. The Soldier is on a killing spree. And not one of the good kind. It is during one of Brock's more lucid days that he sees the Soldier go into an HYDRA base, he recognizes from five years ago and come back out, bloody with the hand full of guns and more of those disgusting rations they've been eating. They should be searching for remaining, uncompromised HYDRA cells to take them in. So what's left of HYDRA can regroup until the next strike. But no, instead the Soldier is apparently taking down what's left of HYDRA, while Brock's waiting in the car.

“What the fuck?”

The response he gets is a frown and the Soldier tilting his head. Fuck it, Brock's still his commander. “Mission report, now!” 

“No!”

No? “No? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?”

“No mission reports.” The confused puppy look in his face betrays the danger he represents. He did the best to clean himself up after the little trip into the facility, but still has what looks like brain matter in his hair. “Not anymore.”

If every second movement of his body didn't hurt like a bitch, he would maybe consider using Pierce's method to get him to talk. On second thought, he wouldn't. Obviously something finally broke the Soldier's programming so that a mix between him and Barnes – despite popular belief he's not that stupid – is taking down whole HYDRA bases all by himself. Brock on the other hand is in no shape to fight him if he decides that he's a nuisance.

Time for another line of questioning. “Why did you take me?”

“To save you,” he says like it's obvious. 

Oh god. Somewhere in the afterlife Jack is laughing his dead ass of, because the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes aka Captain America's best buddy decided that he's friends with Brock Rumlow, full-time HYDRA soldier and part-time asshole.

“Listen big guy, HYDRA...”

“No more HYDRA.” The serene smile on the face of the most feared assassin in the last couple of decades is so disturbing that Brock nearly misses the next part. “We can do good now. Help the world.”

When did he gave him the impression that he wants to save kittens from trees and help old ladies over the street? He's in a coma. This whole trip is a weird dream he's having while being trapped in his head. There can't be another explanation. Willing himself of waking up he suddenly he tenses on being hit on his leg. His broken one no less. When he opens his eyes and looks down is seems the painful slaps are supposed to be comforting.

“They can't hurt us anymore.” Yeah, well... It will be difficult to hurt him any more than he already is. “We're not bad. We show them.”

Unbelievable! It's nice and good that he wants to show the world he's not a mindless killing machine anymore. But why drag Brock into his redemption arc? He doesn't need one. Absolutely not. He didn't join S.H.I.E.L.D. with the intention of working for HYDRA, but he doesn't regret it. There were some bad times. But everybody had to endure at least some special briefing sessions. However he doesn't regret most of what he did while working for HYDRA. At least he doesn't regret anything that asks for this.

Fuck it!

“Thanks for getting me out.” He can adapt to the situation. “We're going to do great.”

No way is he telling him that he doesn't want to be a good guy. Until he can get by on his own, he's staying with the Soldier. He can go around killing some more operatives, useless bunch anyway if they get themselves killed in less than twenty minutes although his arm isn't working properly. If he's lucky he's well enough to leave before the Soldier realizes Brock is not a victim, but rather another target of his. Extremely unlucky and Wonderboy shows up to cry his way back into Barnes' life.

No way is Rogers going to forgive him.

All of HYDRA scattered, he's just waiting for someone to take his anger out on. Who's better then the team member who betrayed him, tried to kill him and his friends and worked for the organization who enslaved his best friend. The word of the soldier that Brock is redeeming himself alongside him won't be taken seriously. Obviously. Nobody would believe it. Even if it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](insertfandomname.tumblr.com)


End file.
